


Calling Doctor Jones

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Banter, Big Fish Story, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Post-Good Robert Small Ending, References to Depression, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Talking with Craig, Liam hears another big fish story of Robert’s. And this one's a doozy. Seems Robert has convinced Craig he used to be a big time stuntman in Hollywood. Liam rushes over to confront Robert.
Relationships: Robert Small/Dadsona
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Calling Doctor Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger Dream Daddy WIP I would love to post one day. I feel like this is going to be a theme with all my Fluffy February submissions. The challenge really just inspired me to work on so many ideas or half written scenes I had laying around gather dust in my WIP folder.

"You need to stop lying to Craig!"

Robert set down the knife he was using to slice carrots and looked up at Liam, "Excuse me?"

"About being a stuntman," he elaborated "It's not fair. He is a very trusting guy. He thinks you're an actual stunt man."

Robert laughed a deep genuine laugh steadying himself on the granite countertop.

"This isn't funny, Robert," Liam insisted, planting his hands on his hips.

He wiped a tear from his eye as his laugh petered off, "Oh yes, it is. From my end it's hilarious." He moved around the island and clapped his hands on Liam's shoulders. "Buddy, I was a stuntman. Here, I've got pictures to prove it." He crossed the living room to his desk. After shuffling through a few drawers, he pulled out a framed picture and handed it to him.

It was a picture of Robert maybe 20 years younger decked out in stunt gear, harness and all, next to Stephan Spielberg. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he gave a knowing glance across the room toward Betsy the French Bulldog snoozing away in her doggy bed. "You also had pictures to prove you lost Betsy. Your pitbull. Who was eaten by a ghost." 

"Just look," Robert insisted tapping the glass.

He looked at it again and nodded, "This is some really good photoshop. You have a hidden talent."

Robert took the photo back with a roll of his eyes, "Okay, let's watch a movie." He hurried over to the tall shelf of DVDs and started looking through them.

Liam grinned, "But first! Wine and snacks!" He ran off into the kitchen as Robert chased after him.

They prepared a wide array of delightful snacks, cracked open a bottle of red, and settled into the couch.

Robert queued up a movie. As the movie progressed, he pointed out where he was the stunt or body double, sometimes even explaining how the stunt was performed. He also recalled a handful of stories from set. Finally the credits rolled. He reminisced over some of the cast and crew until it finally scrolled to stuntmen. He paused the TV then leapt from the couch. "See! That's me!" He tapped his finger furiously against the screen. "Right there."

Liam nodded, impressed, "Wow, you really are going for the long con on this one. You edited your own name into a credit roll. But not too difficult to do, I'm sure."

Crossing his arms, Robert sighed, "You really give my bullshitting skills too much credit."

Liam took another sip of wine and reminded him in a sing-song tone, "You have been known to spin quite the yarn. I won't be made the fool this time, Mr. Small."

"Hmphf. Refute this one." He switched over to Netflix and found another movie. Same deal. They watched through. He pointed out his stunts. Told a few stories. Two hours later credits roll once more. He paused and looked at Liam smugly. "What do you have to say to that?"

"You hacked Netflix? You're more committed than I thought," he mused with a shrug.

"No, I didn't-," he stopped short in frustration. Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a pained groan. After a moment’s thought, his head snapped up with an idea, "Okay. We can check the movies at your place."

Liam ran a finger along his moustache and posited, "How do I know you didn't replace all my DVD's with edited ones?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Well," he said as he grabbed up Liam's hand. "Come on, then." He hauled Liam off the couch.

"To where?"

"We're going to the store."

"It's 2am," he protested.

Robert plucked his trusty leather jacket off the coat rack. "Don't worry. They'll let you buy DVDs after midnight. Walmart’s great like that." He opened the side door to the garage and motioned for Liam to lead the way to his car.

The drive to Walmart was full of stories about his auditions and wrap parties in Hollywood. They purchased another movie along with a healthy pile of very unhealthy candy and soda. Then they drove all the way back. Set up on the couch for the third time Liam yawned loudly.

"Uh uh. No getting out of this one, Harper." Robert slid the DVD in the player and joined him, ripping open a large bag of sour gummies. Another movie. More stunts. More stories. Hour and forty five minutes later, the credits rolled and there among the list of stuntmen once again was Robert Small.

Liam can't help but grin devilishly. He turned to Robert with a look of surprise etched on his face, "You got to Walmart too! I am actually really impressed by your commitment to this obvious lie. I should be taking notes."

Robert groaned in exasperation, "Fine, it's like 7am on the East Coast. I'm going to call someone."

He dialed his phone. It rang a few times before someone answered. Robert tensely replied, "Yeah, I know it's early. I'm sorry. I just," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I need you to talk to this guy. He doesn't believe that we worked together." Robert paced as he listened to the person on the other line. "No, I know. But it's kind of important to me, so please. Just a quick chat." He nodded a few times then agreed, "Yeah I owe you. Thanks."

He handed the phone over to Liam. "Here."

"Hello?" The gravely voice of Harrison Ford grumbled on the other end of the line.

Liam desperately tried to keep up his facade of reserved skepticism as he nearly pissed himself in star-struck glee. "Yeah, hey. Robert says he used to be a stuntman. I don’t believe it."

"You better believe it. One of the best in the gig until he got the dumb idea to retire. Something about not spending enough time with family."

Liam nodded and clicked his tongue, cursing himself for sticking to his guns. "Hmm. Alright. And you're definitely Harrison Ford?"

"Who the fuck else do you think I am, man?"

"Yeah. Alright. Have a nice day, Mr. Ford."

He hung up the phone and returned it to Robert. "I mean that was an entirely unconvincing performance by whoever the fuck that was. You should really spring for a better voice actor if you're hoping to succeed with this highly elaborate con."

Crestfallen, Robert shook his head. "I give up, Liam. What will convince you that this isn't a lie?"

He smirked, "Hmmm. Let me think." As he pondered his next move, he draped his arms over. He had to give it up. It was starting to feel cruel. He scrunched his nose "No." Then pondered some more.

"Liam, please," Robert begged.

That got him to smile outright before exclaiming, "Oh! I know! You had me convinced seven hours ago after the first movie credits. And I've been executing my own con ever since." He booped Robert’s nose ever so lightly with the end of his index finger.

A chuckle bubbled up in Robert's throat as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You asshole. You,” he shook his head in disbelief, "you really had me worried."

"I can tell when you've got a big fish, silly. I am learning." Liam bit his lip to hide his beaming grin. He was a bit proud of how long he had Robert convinced of his lie.

"You had me call Harrison Ford! You-you pissed off Harrison for this."

Liam laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. “Yeah, I'm dying inside. I promise.”

Robert grinned from ear to ear. "Huh," he muttered then clicked his tongue. 

"What?" Liam asked innocently.

"Nothing." Robert grabbed his hips and pulled him in for a strong kiss. He melted under his touch for a moment before a bolt of fear struck through him. The last time they'd kissed, Robert had been in the midst of a major depressive episode.

He pulled away to look at him. "What’s wrong?"

Robert shook his head. "Absolutely nothing." 

But Liam kept watching him waiting for him to crack. His heart hammered away. He didn't want to lose him again. He didn't want to fight again. They had been doing so well just being friends. Mostly friends. He didn’t quite know how to describe the last few months. A twisting codependency made of soft quiet moments and ghost hunting. Whatever it was he didn’t want it to end.

A finger ran along the small of his back in a comforting swirl bringing his focus back to the man in front of him. Robert asked, "Can’t a man just kiss another man and there be nothing wrong?"

Liam huffed in jest, "Oh, how I wish it could be, but those pesky bakers, just gotta have the last say."

"Shut up."

"So, nothing’s wrong?"

Holding Liam's worried gaze, Robert nodded slowly, "I just wanted to kiss you. That's it." He offered a small reassuring smile. Then he added, "Wendal said it was okay. Granted, my therapist green-lighting my romantic encounters wasn't a situation I ever thought I’d be in." He chuckled nervously.

Liam cupped his hand around his jaw. Running the pad of his thumb over Robert's scruffy cheek, he asked, "Do you think it’s okay?"

"I don’t want to not kiss you anymore."

Liam mumbled an agreement with the double-negative sentiment. Lifting Robert's chin up slightly, he captured his mouth in a long sultry kiss.

Robert pulled away to ask with a smirk, "So you have thought about kissing me?"

"Oh yeah," Liam agreed wholeheartedly, closing the space once more with another kiss. They would no longer be not kissing for much much longer if he had anything to say about it. 


End file.
